A Newfound Love
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Fluff. A Leo and Maya Valentine.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. This is my first story using this characters, so I hope I have them in character. By the way, Happy Valentine's Day._

**A Newfound Love**

Leo looked over at Maya. She was listening to one of the many animals on the planet. She was so beautiful. She was leaning against a tree, laughing every now and then. She was always so comfortable with doing those types of things. If it hadn't been for her he wouldn't have been able to talk to his Galactabeast when he needed to. That was something else he loved about Maya, she had a big heart, she cared about everyone and everything.

"What are you thinking about?" Mike sat down next to Leo. Leo shrugged his shoulders. Mike looked over at Maya. "Or should I say who?"

Leo considered talking to Mike about this, but decided to avoid having to think about that talk and instead turned the tables to Mike. "How's Haley?"

Mike smiled. "She's good." Leo gave a 'go on' expression hoping his older brother would continue, but Mike got a bigger smile and then shook his head. "Not going to happen. I noticed you, so…"

Leo looked towards the sun that was now setting. "It's late, and I'm tired."

"Okay. Fine." Mike shrugged his shoulders, gave Leo a simple smile, nodded and left.

Leo turned to see Maya walking towards him. "So, how was he?"

"She actually. And she's fine. She had to go back to get her kids to bed."

"Oh." They started walking back towards the town. "So, you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Why? Is tomorrow something special?"

"Sometimes." Leo smiled. "Can we have dinner together tomorrow?"

Maya nodded, "Sure. Do you want me to let Kendrix, Kai, Damon—"

"No. I'll take care of everything. Okay?"

"Okay." Leo and Maya stopped by her door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." And with that Maya went into her house.

Maya walked in and saw Kendrix smiling at her. "What?"

"Nothing. So, enjoy your walk with Leo?"

"Yes." Maya walked past Kendrix and into the living area where she sat down on a chair. Kendrix sat next to her. "Is there something wrong?" Maya didn't know what Kendrix was getting at. Leo would come and meet her at dark when she was talking with some of the animals, it wasn't unusually that he walked her home.

"Nothing's wrong. Look, dinner tomorrow. Kai and I are going to do something, so what are you going to do?"

"Leo invited me out."

Kendrix smiled brightly, "Really?"

"Yes." Maya was confused was tomorrow a special day? She quickly went through events in the past months. Everyone had settled down, found places to live, reunion with all of her people, Kendrix, Karone and her got this place, while the other four had a house a little ways away, Kendrix and Leo dated for a while, this guy named Zhane came and Karone left with him, Kendrix and Kai had gotten together, Mike and Haley were together. The town was a wonderful place and people were living in harmony—but it wasn't that anniversary. Kendrix gave her another smile and said she was going to bed early as she had to get up early leaving the confused girl sitting on the chair deep in her thoughts.

Leo picked Maya up for dinner just before the sun would be setting. He brought her to a clearing in the woods where a picnic was set up. Maya smiled. "Leo, you didn't have to do all of this."

"Yeah, but I wanted to."

"Thank you." They sat down and ate the very simple meal with Maya's favorite cake for dessert. They talked about everything and anything. Maya had always enjoyed talking with Leo, he could be open and yet at other times he kept his feelings inside. After dinner was through they sat watching the sunset. "So, why this?"

Leo was quiet for a minute before he began his explanation. "It Valentine's Day."

"What's that?"

"Well it's a day where…couples…or people who like each other will hang out."

Maya thought this over. 'People who like each other are together. Which means Leo…' As Maya came upon this realization she looked over at the young man who sat beside her. He was now looking at the sky. She had cared about him soon after meeting him. He had come to be one of her closet confidents, but then she realized that that feeling she had whenever she thought of Leo was not of a good friend, but of something much, much more. Something that Kendrix and Kai had, and Mike and Haley. She had always wondered how it would happen to her, and here he was sitting right next to her.

Maya slowly moved her hand over to Leo's and placed it in his open hand. They intertwined their fingers and Leo turned to look at Maya. Her breathing started increasing as he placed his hand gently on her cheek and smiled. She smiled back and they both scooted closer. They gradually leaned together until their lips touched. It was a simple, sweet kiss that ended in a few seconds. They pulled away and Maya leaned her head on Leo's strong shoulder. After the sun finished setting Leo finally spoke. "That was beautiful."

Knowing that he was talking about the kiss, Maya nodded and looked at him, "It was."

They leaned together again and shared a deeper kiss. Leo pulled her in closer so their bodies met and they continued their kiss of learning and yearning until they pulled apart to breathe. They smiled at each other realizing that this newfound love wouldn't end.


End file.
